


West

by pushkin666



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bandslash, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is a fey who has been banished many years ago for the theft of words. Then one day he met Patrick</p>
            </blockquote>





	West

The west wind blows bringing the scent of home, reminding him of all he's lost. Banished, living now amongst the humans but he can never forget.

Years of banishment haven't dulled the memories. The colours, scent and music more vivid than here. He'd come to the human cities hoping the stifling noise and dirt would mute the longing but it didn't.

He threw himself into the music scene but the words wouldn't come. To be expected; it was the theft of words that led to his banishment.

Then he met and fell in love with Patrick and the words returned.


End file.
